


Explanations Of The Soul

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: They Do Have A Soul [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Not really a fic fic, but an explanation to an au, soulmate, soulmate powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Yo, This ain't a fic, but it's an explanation of the soulmate bond and powers from my fic Soul Buddies. I'm just putting the explanation and all the ins and outs in one neat little place. Feel free to take this au and use it yourself, feel free to twist it how you want. All I ask is that if you do use this au in any way link it to my in the comment below or by the work inspired feature so I can see it. Also feel free to ask me anything about this au and I'll do my best to respond
Series: They Do Have A Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Explanations Of The Soul

Basics: Powers only activate when soulmates meet and lock gazes with one another. A power strength is an indicator of how well a given soulmate pair will get along. The stronger a power and the more broad a power is the more likely it is a pair will get along, and the reverse is true as well. Poly soulmate bonds can and do happen. When this happens and only two out 3 or whatever the number meet they get a weakened version of the power as well as the sense of something is missing that’ll only be corrected upon meeting their remainder. After meeting you will feel if your soulmate dies, it’ll become a hollow feeling in your chest, unable to be soothed by anything and the soulmate power weakens, but does not go away. Though most people never meet their soulmate, therefore most people will never experience this tragedy. A bond is always mutual

Types: Platonic Soulmates exist and are much much more common than romantic soulmates. Platonic soulmates can become romantic soulmates but Romantic Soulmates can not be Platonic. The reason for this is the bond will always be pushing for more in the case of romantic soulmates, wherein platonic soulmates the bond is content that they just have each other. Your best friend can be the love of your life, but the love of your life isn’t always your best friend. Platonic Soulmates have defensive type powers while Romantic Soulmates have offensive powers. Upon meeting, platonic soulmates feel as if they’ve finally come home from a long day of work, that they are finally home. Romantics feel a surge of energy, of burning as time seems to halt for everyone except them. Poly bonds will always be all platonic or all romantic. There will be no mix.

Meetings: Eye contact is what initiates the forming of the bond. Therefore you can theoretically bump into your soulmate on the street and never be the wiser. This also has made it customary upon meeting new people to look in their eyes and if a bond is not forged to look away and continue on. They say this is because eyes are the windows to the soul and thus looking into someone’s eyes is the meeting of two souls. Although Blind people are an exception. For a blind person touch is enough to activate the bond. Talking over the phone and text will not activate a bond. Video chats are however enough for the bond to activate. So it is possible to be in contact with your soulmate for years without even knowing before meeting in person or having a video chat. Due to the advent of video chat the percentage of people with a soulmate is actually steadily increasing as it allows for people across the globe to meet “face to face”

Relationships: Dating outside your soulmate is frequent and encouraged. Some will go their whole lives without meeting a single soulmate pair even. If a person is in a relationship (Dating or marriage) and they meet their soulmates three things may happen. One) The bond is platonic and the soulmate becomes a constant in their lives and nothing really changes. Two) The bond is romantic and the soulmate(s) in a relationship decide to end it. This is natural and generally unfrowned upon. All parties involved generally harbor no ill will towards each other. Three) The Soulmate(s) in a relationship may choose to not have contact with their soulmate. This will cause a sense of wrongness and slowly drive the affected soulmates mad. If a bond is rejected for long enough then it can drive the soulmates insane, or cause a deep depression that can never be recovered from sans accepting the bond. 

Powers: The primary function everyone most commonly associated with the soulmate bond is the power that comes with it. The powers given can range from simply glowing in the dark, to messing with the very laws of physics. As mentioned earlier the power that develops is generally an indication on how a pair will get along. Another aspect of the bond is that you’ll always know your soulmate when you see them. You can meet for a split second in an airport as kids, and then years later after you’re grown you’ll recognize each other in a second. You’ll also know the general location of your soulmate and how close they are, as a way to always be able to find each other again.


End file.
